Some people suffer from various eye disorders and/or diseases. One such eye disorder that can particularly affect young children is known as Amblyopia, sometimes informally referred to as “lazy eye.” Amblyopia can cause decreased vision and/or control of the affected eye. Of course, other disorders can cause similar issues.
A common treatment for such eye disorders is the use of a patch to cover the good eye. The covering the good eye with an eye patch, the patent is forced to use their amblyopic or “bad” eye, which can result in improvement of the eye disorder over time. Unfortunately, the use of an eye patch can cause a social stigma, especially with young children, which can reduce the adherence by the patient to the prescribed treatment by the patient. Additionally, a typical eye patch has no ability to adjust behavior over time or provide any feedback regarding the patient's progress. Rather, a doctor visit is typically required to determine the progress of the treatment, resulting in loss time and inconvenience for the patient.